The Dark Three
by Pyrus Princess
Summary: The paradox lengthens as the brawlers get more involved in this unexplainable mystery. Are you ready? The answers are mocking you. Rating may change but no mature content is assured. Sequel to The Shadow Guy. Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan
1. Prologue

**_But it wasn't a dream; the whiffs of smoke went out through the window. The whiffs of smoke resembled three men. Alice and Julie stared at each other, wondering what had just happened. Runo suddenly let out an ear piercing scream. "Why did you__scream?" asked Julie. With a trembling hand, she pointed towards the floor where the smoke had just risen from. There was an inscription which said, "WE ARE COMING BACK!"_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Dan's POV**

_**There it is again, why can't I explain it? Something's wrong. The something why can't a place a finger on it. I need answers but to what questions.**_

"Hey Dan!"

"Yeah"

"Snap out of it!"

_**I realised we were training but I wasn't paying attention. The guys believe that Drago's got some hidden abilities or combinations that we have discovered yet. Shun was using his old partner skyruss. She agreed in the training claiming that it would enhance our capabilities and extend our capacities to uncharted levels. I just want to battle. I mean I love to battle and it would be defo cool if Drago had hidden abilities but why am i feeling this way.**_

"Hey Shun!"

"Let's stop the traini..."

Shun jumped down from skyruss

"Way ahead of you... your head's not even in it." He gave a sigh.

"Let's get back to camp."

**Shun's POV**

**Something is definitely up with Dan. He seems so distant and distracted. It's not like him at all and especially not in the middle of a battle. Is he missing Runo, not likely, even though he wouldn't admit it.**

"Shun"

"Yes Skyruss,"

"I think you need to talk to him. Something must be bothering him. He's never been distracted from a battle. I am quite shocked myself. Bakugan are able to draw power from the emotions of their partners, therefore if Dan is out of focus, the whole objective of this exercise would be..."

"Say no more Skyruss. I understand."

"Hey Dan"

"Yeah"

"We need to talk."

_They stopped walking. Dan looked at shun confused. He agreed but he couldn't hide the anxiety developing in heart._

"Dan, what's going on?"

_In the distance, the rest of the gang were running up to them, Marucho, Mira, Ace and Baron, waving and shouting to them eagerly._

"You're out of it."

_There it is again. He head had started to pound. He tried to suppress the pain._

"It not like you"

"_**I can't..."**_

"DAN!"

He was on the floor, coughing, and his mouth full of crimson blood.

"DAN HANG ON!"

"_**I can't" **_

**I could not believe my eyes. My best friend's lying helplessly in my arms, unconscious. No fever, just so cold. I felt a chill down my spine. The guys eventually got up to us and helped me. Now he's just laying there in the bed. Mira said that there's nothing wrong with him and that may his body had undergone a lot of stress during our training, she smiled saying that obviously Dan would push himself to the limit, even if it had consequences on his body. I wished I could agree and accept that but I was there. With what just happened – he didn't have to.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay, lost my manuscript, had a writer's block and so much school work to do.**

** Hope you enjoy reading. ^_^. **

_**Rating may be subject to change. No mature content is assured. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Runo's POV

"**I'm so scared right now. What in the world is going on?" Julie was in a fit. But who wouldn't be. I mean since the guys left strange things have been happening. Three men, one man. I'm so confused, one thing's for sure. The answers are long gone.**

"Hey Runo" Alice called.

"Yeah"

"We just got a message from the guys, they're coming back! My grandfather told me that they sent him a transmission" she said.

**I could feel myself screaming for joy inside but something's wrong.**

"Hey Runo, aren't you happy, Dan's coming back, you can't hide that you guys don't like each other." Julie teased.

**Something is wrong, why do I feel like something's wrong.**

"_You can never escape us." "We are coming back"_ Why are those words echoing in my ear. I closed my eyes to think but now I regret I did.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes, but turning around, Runo found herself in a deserted area. <em>"So many ruined buildings." <em>The sky had lost all cheerfulness and had become sullen. The only birds that bothered to announce their presences were dark ravens, hovering around in the sky. She took a step forward and her feet slipped. But there was nothing there. The gush of cold wind blew into her hair, turning to the source, she could see in the distance a person. A man perhaps. No there were three.

**What's going on? Where am I?**

"_Runo"_

**Huh? I thought I heard my name. I wish Dan was here. (*blushes* now why would I do that) Wait! That sounded like...**

She searched for where the voice came from. She couldn't locate the source. Then her name started to echo everywhere, like multiple screams from people. Angry, sad, in anguish, scared... she couldn't tell their emotions. Then it started to sound like it came from within her mind.

**What's going on, who are you?**

"_Runo."_

She turned around and saw Dan. What was he doing here? but she didn't care. She ran up to him. But as she ran three gusts of wind blew past her making her dizzy from shock. When she recollected herself, she looked at Dan and saw them. They held on to him like a captive.

**Dan!**

He didn't struggle, he did as they wanted and went with them but she couldn't help noticing that his whole demeanour was different, _I've never seen him like that before_, and she couldn't tell if he was scared.

"_He had no emotion."_

* * *

><p><em>Runo, runo, runo...<em>

Runo suddenly awoke from her fantasy to meet the girls yelling her name and running up to Marucho's house. This could only mean that the guys were back, she couldn't wait to see Dan. She did her best to run after them.

As they approached Marucho's house, there was a sudden gust of wind from nowhere. This meant that a dimensional rift had opened nearby and the girls, especially Julie, couldn't help but squeal for joy at the thought that the guys were back. They got in Marucho's house, courtesy of Kato and met the guys waiting for them in the ballroom.

"Hey girls, whatsup" Marucho said with a wide and very apparent grin. Shun and Dan smiled and gave them an acknowledged nod.

"_Dan seems to be okay, I'm glad he returned to consciousness before we met the girls."_Shun thought. He looked at Dan, concern grew in his heart.

The girls went up to them and before any conversion started, Kato ushered everyone to the dining hall. He had arranged a little party for the guy's arrival and the brawlers were impressed at Kato's efforts. Kato was commended and looked quite pleased and satisfied at his master's gratitude.

Everyone enjoyed themselves at the party but Runo couldn't help but notice that Dan was a little off but she put it aside believing that he was probably tired or something. She approached Dan and decided to ask if anything was wrong, just to dampen the anxiety that had decided to start swelling in heart. "Hey Dan, you okay?"

He looked confused at the question but replied. "Yeah, I guess so". But Runo wasn't totally convinced. "You don't seem yourself...

At that moment the lights began to flick. Marucho felt surprised at this. He was sure that his family's house was connected to their very own electricity grid which supplied more than enough power to the house. The lights continued to flick and the intervals were becoming even shorter in length between flicks until the lights finally went off.

"What just happened?" Julie asked. No one had an answer. Marucho asked Kato to start up the back up generators but the efforts were to no avail. The only sources of light were their mobile phones until Kato came up with a fluorescent lamp. He told them that he will continue to try to fix the problem and that they should not worry and continue catching up.

"Hey this reminds me of ..."Alice paused and looked at Runo and Julie who understand what she was about to say. The guys looked puzzled. "Reminds you of what?"Shun asked. Alice looked at the remaining girls and then sighed after they nodded their heads in approval. "Well, a couple of months ago..." she began narrating the incident that they girls found themselves in, involving the three men, the weird movements of the clocks and their warning. "It was during the last couple days of school" she stated. "Not long after you left, we all thought it was real but..."

"Hold on Alice, what do you mean you thought?" Drago asked.

"Drago's here!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we brought all our bakugan." Marucho explained. "See Preyas and elfin are with me and Shun's got Ingram".

"Wow, you guy's were really silent". Runo stated. "Even hydranoid, gorem and Tig have been quiet".

"We have been silently listening milady, but we bakugan have already exchanged pleasantries whilst you and the rest of the brawlers were having your little party." Tigrerra countered.

Lighting flashed. "Wow, that still freaks me out" Julie said. "You have not answered my question, Alice" Drago reminded.

"Oh yes, sorry, well it seemed like we all daydreaming"

"At the same time, in the same place?"Drago inquired.

"It seemed so"

"Julie, if I may, you said something about _it still freaks me out_, does this by any chance have anything to do with Alice is saying." Tigerra asked.

"Yeah, kinda, because in our daydreams we all saw a flash of lighting and heard a thunderclap before any of the three dark figures appeared." Julie replied.

_**I just realised that Dan hasn't said anything at all, is he okay? **_Shun pondered but it seems like the rest of the team noticed as well.

"Hey Dan, you've awfully quiet, what cat got your tongue?" Preyas giggled. Elfin gave him a smack on the head. "You are so rude, Aquos Preyas!" And thus, their little argument and squabbles started again, the rest of the brawlers ignoring them.

"Dan, are you okay?" Alice asked. The teen didn't answer. All he could do was stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's POV<strong>

_Why is he staring, is he staring at Alice?_ She became angry but then decided to calm down, "_was it jealousy"_. She blushed. Ignoring the emotion, she looked at the direction he was staring at and so did everyone else. Only then did she (or rather they) realise.

They were there, at the corner of the room, their hoods off but the darkness shielding their true appearances, the three figures.

_You could tell that they were staring at someone but whom, was it Dan?_

At that moment, one of the figures stood up, it had long hair which swayed as air blew in from a nearby window. It advanced towards us, towards Dan but he didn't move. I didn't know if he couldn't or wouldn't.

I was about to squeal when suddenly the lights came on, they were blinding, my eyes having been stuck in the dark for quite some time but at least the electricity was back on. _Thank you Kato_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And they were gone...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiya, I might have never said this before (too busy trying to finish up my previous chapters and updating them in the past) but please rate and review, any story, any chapter. :)<strong>_

_** I'll try to update as soon as possible. ^_^ C ya!**_


	4. Chapter 3

******Hey Everyone, this will be my last update until the end of the month. N****eed to focus on my school-work and exams, wish me luck! Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Pls rate and review. :D**

**C ya soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Runo's POV**

We looked around for them and found nothing, not even a small trace of their presence like a depression in the carpet. It was puzzling, yet it felt like it was expected. Kato came up and asked if we were alright. I for one didn't know how to answer him. Dan just remained there stunned or shocked or something and then suddenly his expression changed. _I've seen him like this before._ I remembered. It was when I had that vision and saw him following the figures. I remembered my thoughts..._he had no emotion._

Then he stood up. He didn't even look at us and he just left the room. I started to puff up with anger but then I saw Shun stand up to follow him. _What is going on?_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What happened? I feel strange. Where am I? "<strong>_Dan's thoughts were in overdrive. He didn't recognise the corridor he walking through let alone the house. _**"What's going on?" **_He felt his thoughts shouting in his head. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Shun. Shun looked very worried. He started to approach Dan but Dan took a step back in fear and question. Shun stopped when he noticed this.

"_Dan...the guys and I are worried about you." _Dan was still retreating from his best friend until he started to run.

"DAN!" The ninja sprinted after him, he knew he could catch him but he also knew that Dan had a background in Martial Training whilst they were younger. He knew the latter could deceive and trick him, this piece of knowledge prompted Shun to avoid using his ninja skills but continue running after Dan. _"As long as I can see him, I'll eventually catch up to him_"

The chase didn't last long and eventually Shun caught up with his friend, grabbed him by the arm and pinned him down but to Shun's surprise, Dan didn't struggle at first but as he started to try to communicate with him, Dan snapped back to reality and started to struggle. It took a lot from Shun to subdue him and he almost didn't succeed if not that he had shouted at Dan to stop and tell him what was going on.

"_**I can't"**_

"What is that supposed to mean Dan, we're trying to help you?" Shun was starting to get angry." At least tell me what's going on"

"_**I can't"**_

Shun was really trying to suppress his anger and was about to attack Dan with a ninja move when his friend made an effort to sit up, Shun let him. But Dan still didn't say anything but smiled or more like smirked.

**Shun POV**

_**This is really strange. Why is he smiling like that? **_ Then I noticed a faint shadow a few feet behind him. The shadow manifested itself into a being. I stood alerted in case; it was one of those shadow figures that the girls told us about. The being was at first unrecognisable but after a few seconds, I could not believe it. _**"It's my...mum!" **_She was right there, standing in front of me, behind Dan. I couldn't help it but I felt myself moving towards her. She looked at me and smiled, her arms outstretched. I wanted to hug her, I missed her but a part of me was taking precautions. I continued to walk towards her and I realised that we were no longer in Marucho's house. The room had been replaced by a dimension of dark purple and red clouds whirling and mixing with each other, adding shades and tints to each other's hue. There was no floor and so I was literally floating. That's when I stopped. "Where are we?" I had addressed that to my mother but when I turned around to receive her answer, she wasn't there. Instead, a shadowed figure had taken her place and then I knew too well what or rather who was behind this. The figure was trying to advance towards me and at that point I noticed that couldn't move also. I tried my best to make sense of what was going on but to no avail.

**Alice's POV**

"Shun and Dan, have sure been gone for a long time."Marucho said.

"Yeah, let's go find them" Julie replied.

"Alright" Everyone chorused. But I couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety off my chest. _**I know Shun's one of the most strategic and cool headed people I've ever met but I still feel like something's wrong**_. It was panic and it was telling me something was wrong. I could tell Runo was feeling it too. She composed herself quickly and returned to her normal mood but I had seen her, her hand had clutched her chest in worry.

"Alright guys, lets go find them" she echoed. _Poor Runo. I saw her like this earlier. Her concern for Dan is truly a heavy burden on her heart and I feel that it must be vice versa for him. She does love him._

* * *

><p>The shadow figure had finally managed to move and reached out to Shun, floating towards him. It grabbed him and immobilised him. Shun could hear its heavy breathing as it stood behind him and mumbled something. He had not figured out what was going on and he felt fear growing. The figure took out a knife and used its other hand to hold up Shun's neck. Shun felt himself trying to struggle free but his body was not moving. The rest of the team were searching all over the place and the anxiety in Alice grew to sheer panic. She could tell for certain that something was not right and it had to do with Shun. She was sure of it. They ran through another corridor and got to the room at the end. Alice couldn't ignore the urge to open the door and she did...<p>

"What's going on?" Julie asked. They had found Dan at the corner of the room and Shun unconscious beside him. Alice couldn't take it anymore and she screamed out Shun's name.

The figure was ready to slash the knife against shun's neck but was restricted. It couldn't move it hands and at the same time, shun felt mobility return to his body. He quickly, without a second thought, took the knife and slashed the figure. He had expected to see a person or physical being revealed after the attack but instead the remnants of the figure was nothing but smoke which whisped away from him. Shun started hearing his name and the whole dimension fell apart_, he was falling_, he could make out a strange light and fell deeper and deeper towards it, hearing a faint cry for help...

"Shun!". Her voice stirred him and he opened his eyes, meeting the eyes of his friends. Their concern showing on their faces. He sat up and wondered what had happened; here he was in Marucho's House surrounded by his friends but couldn't help wondering-_what had happened was real, wasn't it?_

"What happened?" he couldn't resist the urge to ask. Julie answered, "Well, you guys had been gone for a very long time and you even left your bakugan, so we decided to search for you guys and here we are!" Ingram floated from behind Julie, "are you okay Shun, you look kind of pale?"

"I'm fine Ingram, thanks" he replied with a small smile and looked at Alice. The latter nodding her head accepting Shun's answer. "So what happened here?" Drago asked. Everyone looked puzzled but Shun knew what Drago meant. "Well" he began. Everyone's attention focused on him. "I went after Dan and was finally able to pin him down after he decided to run away from me. He made an effort to sit up, so I let him and he started smirking. It did creep me out a little because I didn't understand his demeanour at that time. Then behind him, a shadow started to form, I was alert and ready to attack when it turned out to be my mum or so I thought but I then saw myself in another dimension where the shadow figure appeared and wanted to kill me"

"Didn't you fight it" Gorem asked.

"I tried but I couldn't move, it grabbed me and wanted to cut me when all of a sudden, it couldn't move and I was freed from immobility. I took the knife and attacked him with it and he turned to nothing but smoke". Runo, Julie and Alice shivered. They remembered their encounter a couple of months back.

"I heard someone call my name" Alice blushed. "And I started to fall as the dimension fell apart, the next thing I knew, I woke up here."

He involuntarily looked at Dan and met his emotionless gaze. He felt his anger heat up again, attacked Dan and held him against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Shun!" Everyone chorused. He ignored them but focused on his supposedly best friend. His hands reaching for his neck. Runo ran up to him and jumped on his hand. "Shun, stop it now" she pleaded. Alice and Julie aiming for his another hand but despite their efforts, couldn't get him to release his grip on Dan. Dan kept his gaze on him and made no effort to defend himself but he spoke.

"Help me"

Shun recalled hearing a voice and loosened his grip on the Dan. The latter deceiving him and pushing Shun off his body. He was about to launch at Shun when Runo grabbed him and pushed off course. "Dan, stop it what is going on?"She cried.

**Dan POV**

"I couldn't control myself, my emotions, and my mind. Everything was just a riot in my head." I was on the floor with Runo on top of me. She was crying but my vision was blurred. Then I heard a voice, no, voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked around; my friends were standing at the opposite end of the room with the exception of Shun, who was a few feet away from me. He looked puzzled, confused and sad. The voices were getting louder in my head; I clutched my head and screamed, moving my body haphazardly. I felt restrictions on my movement as Runo held on to me tightly in an attempt to prevent me from hurting myself. I screamed for the voices to leave me alone. There was sudden peace and then I looked at Shun. Shun looked back at me, at first, stunned and then full of guilt and remorse. I tried to smile at him but I couldn't. I felt my body jerked as I coughed. I couldn't help it, my vision was darkening and my alertness was dampened by the minute. The last thing I heard was a cry from Runo. She had cried my name...

**Shun's POV**

I looked at him, regretting my actions. _Why had I become so angry?_ He was on the floor laying helplessly, some spots of blood beside him. I was beginning to understand what he meant by he couldn't tell, he didn't know what was going on, just like the rest of us but it seems that unlike us, he's suffering for it.

**"_I'm so sorry, Dan."_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, finished my exams (hope I did well, feeling confident though ^_^)  
><strong>**Anyway here's the update as promised by the end of the month and guess what...IT's MY BIRTHDAY xxx.  
>So since I can't give you cake, here's the next chapter.<br>Enjoy! :D ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"_**We want him"...**_

_**..."Yes, he belongs to us"**_

"_**But you can't have him" she cried.**_

"_**Neither can you" they sneered.**_

_**Sooner or later you'll understand that he belongs with us!**_

_**Their laughs filling her with fear. She could see it engulf her into darkness. She could see him.**_

"_**Dan, what are you doing here, what's going on?" **_

_**He smirked, "I belong here"**_

"That felt so weird, what a weird dream." Runo woke up in her room that Marucho assigned to her. She sat up and started pondering on what she had heard Dan say in her dream. It felt so real but oddly enough, she hadn't felt afraid. She felt she needed to tell her dream and decided to tell the rest of the brawlers in the morning. She lay back down to sleep and was about to close her eyes when she noticed a figure at the edge of the room. She sprang out of bed afraid that it could be one of the shadow figures but it turned out to be Dan. She calmed down a bit and walked to him.

"Dan, what are you doing here" She blushed realising that he was in her room.

"I need to talk to you..."

She sat him down on her bed and waited for him to proceed. "I feel very strange, like I'm not myself anymore" He clutched his head in angst "I knew what was happening to Shun, I'm sure I had something to do with it but I didn't do anything to help him. It was like I wanted to torture him; I don't know what's happening to me, I..."

Runo hugged him; she could feel that he was in some pain, even if it was not physical. He calmed down. "Dan, I had a dream" _**I better tell him **_she thought. "You were with those figures and they claimed you, I told them you didn't but then you came and ..." She hesitated.

"I told you I belong with them" She looked at time, his gaze focused on the floor.

"How did you know?"

"I've had a similar dream and when Shun was being attacked, I felt someone repeatedly telling me that I'm one of them, I need to go, I'm sorry for disturbing you, bye Runo" He said standing up, about to leave the room. Runo jumped up and blocked his way. "This is not like you Dan, why do I feel like you're telling me half the truth." He stopped but stared at her, shocked at her actions.

"If I ever hurt one of you on purpose, what would you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Runo" his voice was getting slightly louder, "that a time will come when I'll do something to harm one of you because I wanted to and couldn't help it. My will power and emotions will be tainted." He held his chest in hurt, "but I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be the cause of someone's..." He hadn't finished. She didn't let him. She held on to him as tightly as she could, sobbing into his clothes. He felt her warmth; he had been so cold to her for the past few minutes when all she was doing was looking out for him. What happened to the optimistic Dan he used to be? He fell to his knees with Runo still holding on him tightly like an injured bird trying to escape. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck. Her sobs making him feel guiltier for making her feel this way. "Runo, I'm sorry"

Her grip on him became tighter until she could hear his heartbeat and he could hear hers. "Idiot" he could hear the smile in her insult and he smiled too. He rested his back on the wall for support. It seemed like neither one of them wanted to let the other one go. Runo sighed as she drifted to sleep in Dan's embrace. The thought pounding in her heart, _"now I understand why I blush around him. I'm falling in love with him."_

He closed his eyes in her warmth embrace. He blushed but he didn't care. He knew it, there was no doubt about it, and why else would he have come to her instead of Shun...He was falling in love with her. They fell asleep, their bakugan silently watching them.

* * *

><p>"Dan, wake up" Drago said. Dan stirred, he opened his eyes and realised that he was still in Runo's room. The latter still peacefully sleeping in Dan's arms. He gently carried her to her bed and covered her with the quilt. It was the break of dawn and so everyone was supposedly still sound asleep. He made his way to the door, opened it quietly so as not to stir Runo from her sleep. He left the room and closed the door gently behind him. He walked down the corridor on his way back to his room. Drago jumped on to his shoulder.<p>

"Dan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that's all"

"You need to trust that, together- you, I, the rest of the brawlers and their bakugan, will prevail in these weird occurrences. You care about her, don't you?"

Dan blushed, "Yeah, I mean she's my friend and as a friend, I wouldn't want anything to harm her, that's all"

"**You know you belong with us" **

Their voices echoing in his head. Dan held his head in terror,

"Dan's what's wrong?" He couldn't answer, the pain intensified and he crouched beside the wall, his head still pounding. "Dan, hang on, I'll try to find the others" Drago said. The latter still being unable to respond. The voice becoming more and more intimidating. He felt the floor tremble until he could feel nothing underneath him. He and Drago fell into a darkness surrounded by commands and voices telling them to obey.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Runo screamed.<p>

"Runo, what's wrong?" Tigrerra asked.

She was holding her chest in pain, "Something's wrong, I can feel it"

Julie and Alice woke up in fright. Their bakugan also showing some concern. They had just experienced the same feeling. They got up from their beds, almost simultaneously and rushed out in to the corridor, making their way towards the source of the earlier screaming – Runo's Room.

The rest of the brawlers had woken up and rushed to Runo's room at the sound of her screaming. Alice and Julie tried to comfort her but she was still in angst. "Where's Dan, We need to find him"

"I'll go and check the cameras to see which way he had gone" Marucho said. As he was about to step out of the door, there was a deafening sound as all the windows in the house shattered and the shards flew haphazardly in the house. Shun rescued Marucho, just in time as a shard flew towards him. They took cover as the waited for the turmoil to cease.

There was a loud chime but there were no analogue clocks around Marucho's area, everything was digital more or less. The chimes got louder and louder until they were unbearable to hear; at the same time, it felt like the ground was shaking until it finally gave way. The guest wing of Marucho's house completely demolished. Shun, Alice, Julie, Runo and Marucho falling into an unseen abyss, their screams unheard but one thing was for sure, their screams were being overshadowed by a constant satisfied laugh, no three.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We want him, <strong>_

_**We need him,**_

_**He belongs to us..."**_

The figures grinned as three small balls flew from behind them and landed their respective shoulders.

_**The brawlers have no idea what they have. **_


	6. Author Alert: Been a While

_**I am SOOOO SORRY!**_

It's been a while – (okay about 2 years) but I'm writing to let you know that I am going to continue the story – The Dark Three. Thanks to everyone who has read the series so far. I couldn't find my original manuscript for the story but I'm not letting that stop (~ after two year -_- ).

Thanks again and check out my deviantArt page at

I just transitioned into University so I'm not sure if the original fanbase still lives but nonetheless. This is a project to be completed and enjoyed by readers whether or not you're a fan of Bakugan:

_Let's Brawl_

See you Soon!


End file.
